


Ten Bucks Says Ushijima...

by Indistinguishable_Alien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Hinata and Tanaka are chaos goblins as usual, I Wrote this while in Class, I make myself laugh, Kageyama & Tendou, Kageyama makes a deal to exploit Tendou’s bad decisions, My First AO3 Post, Tendou & Ushijima, Tendou is far too stubborn for his own good, comedic rivalry, how do I tag even, short and sweet, they all get roasted some, very slightly Ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indistinguishable_Alien/pseuds/Indistinguishable_Alien
Summary: Kageyama made a deal with Tendou, knowing his inability to resist a good challenge to his guess-blocking skills. However, when things don’t go Tendou’s way, Kageyama has to follow up at Shiritorizawa. I believe the phrase is, “a sprinkle of chaos ensues.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ten Bucks Says Ushijima...

**Author's Note:**

> This short and sweet fic is part of a collection of prompt-sharing ideas between a friend and I. To see similar ~bite sized~ treats, check out Spomks and “Boredom Quenchers.” 
> 
> (Though, I’d like to think I’m the funny one in the friendship)
> 
> I’m completely serious Spomks... ;)

Tendou flounced out of the gym, sweaty as a popsicle who had a meeting with the devil. He glanced around looking for his towering eye-candy, known to most as Ushiwaka, but he caught eyes with a rather unfortunate soul. Kageyama glared back at Tendou, whose bounding had now ceased to a concrete statue stand-still. “What. Are. You. Doing.” Tendou gritted through his teeth, flashing his eyes unnaturally wider. 

“I’m here to collect what’s owed to me,” Kageyama responded, an ever-cool cucumber.

Tendou flicked his head sideways, “I believe you broke your end of the deal, silly one.” Kageyama started a defense but was interrupted by the looming presence of Ushiwaka. 

“We should go, Tendou.” 

“Well you see,” Tendou drawled, “I was just having a lovely conversation with Kageyama here.” He pointed a spindly finger in Kageyama’s direction. “He was just explaining that he needed to leave soon, RiGhT?”

“I thought we had a d—“ Kageyama found a full set of spindly fingers at his mouth, owned by a Tendou who now regretted his choice to entertain the conversation.

“A what?” Ushiwaka monotoned. Tendou began flailing his free hand, attempting to indicate that they should go. Ushiwaka, about as dense as he is long, only offered a slight tilt of the head. 

“It’s nothing really, we should go, right, Ushi?” Before the words left his mouth, Kageyama squirmed far away enough to explain himself, free of suffocating hands.

“We made a deal, Tendou and I. If he could guess-block my new sets, he could take something from Karasuno, but if I could fool him enough, I get Shiritorizawa’s #1 jersey.” Kageyama gave a small self-satisfied smirk, “Tendou agreed right away of course.”

Ushijima’s usually placid face was now marred with twinges of confusion and anger. “You promised him my jersey?”

Tendou bounced on the balls of his feet. “Well I was going to win, of course, no one can fool my guess-blocking. It was perfect until that itty-bitty shrimp cheated.” 

“Hinata didn’t cheat, you know that,” Kageyama rolled his eyes far enough back to see the dusty expanse of his skull.

“He did too!! That free-loading fireball pulled some new moves! We only agreed to YOUR new moves.” Tendou turned to face Ushijima, pleading dramatically.

Ushijima, now placid again, stated, “I never agreed to such a thing, Kageyama. I’m sure I would reconsider if you could receive a single one of my serves. Unfortunately, that is not suited to your skillset. Now, Tendou, it’s time to go.” The pair departed from Kageyama, leaving him sucking in laughter. He shoved his hands into his pockets to fist a wad of cash. He wheezed over to a nearby bush and shoved the money into it. Hinata and Tanaka crumpled out of the bush, gleefully divvying up the cash. The three howled in laughter at the bizarre proceedings, brightly mimicking key lines from earlier.

Kageyama hardly even cared that he lost some pocket change to his second favorite bet of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another thank you to Spomks, be sure to check out their stuff :)


End file.
